


reflection

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it really happened. Maybe you are seeing things you want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833957) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> My second prompt for [00Q Reverse Big Bang 2015 Challenge](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/138162520516/my-second-submission-for-00qreversebang-to-which).


End file.
